


Meet the Neighbor

by DaisyChainz



Series: Huxloween 2019 [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Face Punching, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Slash, Star Wars modern au, Trick or Treating, frightening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Hux has a very surprising Halloween encounter with his new neighbor.





	Meet the Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Huxloween!!
> 
> Day 9: Friendly neighborhood monster.

Hux climbed off the bus and stood on the sidewalk. He was so tired; it had been one Hell of a day. Collecting himself he started the ten minute trek from the bus stop to his duplex. 

After a few steps he finally woke up enough to notice the extra activity around him. 

'Oh yes.' He thought. It was Halloween. Normally he hardly noticed the odd American custom. Other than being assaulted by pumpkins and skeletons beside his normal groceries, it barely registered at all. 

He watched the excited children in their costumes, hauling bags for their goodies. The neighborhood rang with "trick or treat!" And the occasional shrieking amongst the laughing and yelling. 

It dawned on him that the closer he got to his front door the more screaming he heard. He turned his head to watch a group of laughing children run past, their voices loud and excited and their eyes the sizes of dinner plates. 

He was still paying more attention to them than where he was going when he got to the corner of his property. The neighbor's duplex was closest, only his own door was visible around the shrubs at the property line. 

Just as he cleared the high bushes a figure jumped in front of him, a loud yell right in his ear. 

Tired and caught completely off guard, Hux's first instinct was to protect himself from an attacker. 

He punched the person in the face. 

"Ow! What the Hell??" Came the muffled response, the owner of the voice leaning away with both hands over their face. 

Hux's fight or flight sharpened his previously dulled senses, and he took in the details around him. 

First of all, there was a large bucket of candy on the ground behind the bush. 

And secondly, Hux's would-be attacker looked a lot like Hux's new neighbor that he had only seen out the window as he had moved in. 

Oh shit. Hux had just punched the hot new guy from next door. 

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" He also leaned forward, to try and get a better look at the damage. "You came out of nowhere, I didn't even have time to think." 

The new neighbor straightened up suddenly, catching Hux under the jaw. 

"Oh shit! Sorry, sorry!" Came the muffled response, his hands still over his face. 

Hux took a step back for safety, rubbing his jaw and tapping his teeth for damage. He watched the neighbor for a moment. There didn't seem to be any blood, but now he was rubbing the back of his head as well. "Are you all right?" He asked again. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be ok. What about you?"

"I'm fine. You just shook me up a bit."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I can't see too well through the bushes. There have been so many kids that I wasn't really expecting anyone else."

As if on cue, three brightly dressed children popped around the bush. Spotting the candy they held out their buckets. "Trick or treat!"

Still holding his nose, the neighbor threw a handful of candy into each bucket. "Great costumes."

"Thanks!" They yelled over their shoulder, already looking for the next house. Hux didn't have his front porch light on, so they didn't stop there. 

"Are you certain you're all right? Did I get your nose?"

"Yeah. Great punch. Good form."

Hux straightened. "My father was military. He taught me some hand-to-hand techniques."

"And how to throw a punch."

"Well, yes."

With one last probing poke the man drew his hand away from his nose. He looked Hux in the eye for the first time, then held out his hand. "I'm Kylo, by the way."

Hux shook. "Hux. I'm your neighbor." He motioned to his half of the house. 

"Oh, great, it's really nice to meet you finally. Moving is always so crazy. This is the first thing I've done in two weeks that didn't involve a box or lifting something heavy." He motioned to the candy. "I wasn't going to miss a fun opportunity like this, though."

Hux couldn't think of a single response to that, so after an awkward moment he said, "well, I'm certain you'll have some more victims at any moment." He felt oddly pleased at the laugh he got in response. "I'll go inside so as to not tip anyone off."

Kylo grinned and winked. 

Hux blinked and stared for a beat. "Uh, anyhow. I'm terribly sorry we had to meet this way. And for the," he motioned to his own nose. 

Kylo waved him off. "Ah, don't worry about it. My Dad would say I deserved it."

**Author's Note:**

> The last line could reference Han or AD's father 😂


End file.
